totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Keynes
Christopher Keynes (クリストファー ・ケインズ , Kurisutofā Keinzu) or Topher (トファー, Tofā)To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 7 and Episode 6 is a Gargoyle Incarnate and member of Incarnate Soldier Unit during the Civil War. Appearance Christopher is a Incarnate with the appearance of said "Gargoyle". He has a stone, scaly skin that covers his muscular body, with a goblin-like skull head with human teeth. He has two wings that come out of his lower back that arch. His claws are sharp and long, using it to slash his victims. He is not one of the biggest Incarnates, height coming in at 7'3'.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts - Sacred Beast Encyclopedia Entries: File no. 5 Personality Described by Hank as "A man driven by a burning sense of justice. He did not hesitate when fighting battles in the war because of said, justice. He was extremely passionate about justice, firmly believing in siding with the north and fighting against the south, saying "Evil is inevitably conquered!". When a comrade was in doubt, he gave a rousing speech with strong conviction to stir hope back into their hearts; Hank commenting that there may be nothing "just" or "right" about war, but Topher's words made these bitter man want to believe in it. As an Incarnate, these beliefs hold true, just with a more twisted execution. He was a believer in Christ and by going back to Whitechurch, it shows he still has sentiment for the place he grew into faith. Abilities *'Flight' In his Incarnate form, Topher can use his wings too attack unseen from high in the skies. While he does not posses a large frame, he can strike with enough force to easily kill a single human, and could aim solely for commanders from the sky, a common blind spot for ground forces, instantly decimating the enemy's chain of command. *'Rocky Skin' Although its skin lacks the durability of a real stone stature, it can still server as a camouflage in rocky terrain. History Whitechurch As a child, he was succumbing to depression until he was taken in by the Whitechurch's priest. He had learned from the priest about the words of Christ and learned how to read and write, thus giving him a new life. Sometime later, he had joined the Incarnates to fight against the south. After peace was made, Topher tries to tell his comrades to continue fighting, but they began to have doubt and went on their separate ways. He returned to Whitechurch to avoid being seen. He even thinks about turning into stone and accept death, but it would go against the Christ's words. He tries to bring a boy into faith, but somehow ends up killing the helpless lad. The Incarnate comes to the realization that all sinners need to be freed from their wrong-doings, and by killing them, he helps them be released from their sinning ways.To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts manga and anime: Chapter 8 and Episode 6 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Incarnates Category:Deceased